


Pretty Panties

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean prepared a surprise for Castiel.





	Pretty Panties

Castiel growled, low in his throat, as he smelled Dean coming down the hall toward their bedroom.  He had just showered, getting the stink of the world off of him and making him smell explicitly  _Omega_.  Castiel was laying on their bed in his boxers, his head propped with one arm behind it as he leaned on the headboard, waiting.

 _Impatiently_  waiting.

Dean opened the door of the room, smiling as he came inside.  The smell of Alpha possessiveness filled the room, enough that if Sam were to walk by in the hall, he would know to not even try knocking.  

Sam had learned his lesson long ago to stay out when Castiel smelled like this.

Dean fiddled a bit with the ties of his dead guy robe, heat pooling in his belly.  A bit of slick was already forming between his cheeks, and he hoped it wasn’t spoiling his surprise.

He wanted Cas to see what he had done before it was ruined.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned, wondering why Dean was nervous and still all the way across the room.  Dean bit his lip, his heart beginning to beat harder in anticipation.

“I have something to show you, Alpha,” Dean said simply, stepping away from the door.  He put one hand on the front of the robe and untied the ties, keeping it closed.  “Would you like to see?”

Castiel sat up, interested in whatever it was that Dean was about to show him.  “I would love to see, Omega,” he replied, the huskiness of his voice telling Dean how interested even if his scent hadn’t obviously spiked.

Dean pulled one side of the robe back, revealing the left side of his body to Castiel.  His honey-smooth skin was entrancing, but that wasn’t what caught Castiel’s eye.  

Dean was wearing a pair of white lace panties.  Castiel watched as Dean’s hand teased from his thigh to his nipple, trailing his fingers across the lace and back.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel groaned, his cock filling rapidly.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Dean smiled, blushing slightly.  He pushed the other side of the robe back, showing the other side of his body and the panties.  His cock was tucked up the side of the panties, the stiffness showing clearly beneath the fabric.  

Dean closed his eyes as he felt up his stomach and chest, making sure to draw his fingers firmly over his nipples.  They pebbled at the touch and his cock got just a bit harder beneath the white lace.  Castiel growled, making Dean smile.

His right hand came down to tease himself, rubbing at his cock through his panties.  His eyes were still closed, but at that moment he sensed Castiel rising from the bed and crossing the room.

In just a moment, Castiel’s breath was on Dean’s lips and Dean leaned forward, kissing his Alpha.  Castiel’s possessiveness showed through the kiss before his hands grabbed Dean’s hips, fingers flexing as they held him.

“So beautiful, Omega,” Castiel said when the kiss ended – much too soon.  “You got dressed up so pretty for me.”  Castiel’s hands moved down to trace at Dean’s cock through the lace, both of their eyes watching the movement intently.  Dean sighed, letting the robe fall from his shoulders.

Castiel smiled, his hands moving around to palm at Dean’s cheeks through the panties.  He felt the wetness there that Dean had been trying to hold off.  It seeped easily through the flimsy material, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind.  He kissed at Dean’s shoulder, licking the mating mark he found there tenderly.

“I think I want to fuck you with the panties on, Omega,” Castiel whispered against the bite, bringing all sorts of shivers to Dean’s spine.  “We should try not to ruin them, for they are quite pretty.”

Dean moaned but found words soon after.  “Have more pairs, ‘s okay if they’re ruined.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise, a smile on his lips.  “Well, in that case…”

Castiel pushed Dean toward the bed roughly, but he knew his Omega didn’t mind.  Dean immediately got on all fours, presenting his pretty, lace-covered ass to his Alpha.  He turned to look at Castiel over his shoulder, eyes hooded and wanting.

“Alpha…” Dean said, sighing when Castiel dropped his boxers and came to stand behind Dean.  Castiel’s cock stood proud, prodding at Dean’s thigh with interest.  Castiel’s hands squeezed at Dean’s ass again, this time spreading Dean’s cheeks and testing the stretch of the panties.  His right hand moved to trail a finger down Dean’s spine, hooking on the top of the elastic and pulling the panties down over the cleft of Dean’s ass.  

Dean’s head hung between his arms as he felt the slick dripping from his hole, his entire body eager and ready for Castiel to take him.  Castiel’s finger gathered some of that slick before slipping inside, testing the resistance.

Of course, there was little resistance from the Omega hole for his Alpha’s fingers, let alone his cock.

Satisfied, Castiel got into place behind Dean, making sure that the panties were good for the stretch.  Even if Dean had other pairs, he would hate to ruin any of them.  If Castiel got his way, Dean would be wearing nothing but panties for the foreseeable future.

Castiel lined himself up, grabbing Dean’s hips to steady them both as he pressed inside.  Dean took him perfectly, his ass always ready for Castiel.  They both made noises of pleasure once Castiel was fully seated, feeling most at home when they were connected in the most intimate of ways.

Castiel’s hands squeezed Dean’s hips once to warn him before he began to move, the smooth in and out of his cock hitting all of the right nerves.  Dean let his arms bend, his face pressing into the mattress and his back arching obscenely.  Castiel hummed at the sight, letting a hand rub up Dean’s spine to show approval of the position.

Knowing that Dean was wanting, and having such a pretty picture beneath him, made Castiel speed up his thrusts.  He was soon pounding into Dean’s ass, his balls slapping in the quiet of the room.  He could feel his knot swelling with each thrust, just waiting for its moment.

Dean’s cries were muffled into the mattress, but Castiel could easily read his body language to know when Dean was getting close.  He angled his hips slightly different to catch Dean’s prostate on each inward motion, making Dean cling for life to the sheets below him.  Castiel smiled, knowing his Omega was close.

With one hand, Castiel reached around to the front of Dean’s panties, his fingers tracing the outline of Dean’s cock through the lace without hindering the movement of their hips.  Dean’s head came up from the mattress when he felt the soft fabric press against his hard cock and a gasp sounded, before Dean cried out, “Alpha!”

Castiel could feel the come explode through the panties, as well as the tight suctioning of Dean’s ass around his cock as he orgasmed.  Castiel kept moving until his knot caught inside of Dean’s rim, the tightness from Dean’s orgasm encouraging Castiel’s explosion as well.

He pumped his come deep inside of Dean, his Omega taking every drop Castiel could give him.  When finally Castiel was empty and couldn’t move any longer, he stilled, his hands continuing to hold tight to Dean.

He looked down, the white lace stretched obscenely and now quite filthy in front.  “Such pretty panties, Omega,” Castiel said again, tracing the elastic of them.  “I hope we didn’t ruin this pair with our play.”

Dean didn’t answer, too exhausted.  As carefully as possible, Castiel maneuvered them so that they were spooned in the bed, able to lay down while they waited for his knot to release.  He also slid the panties down Dean’s legs, until Dean could kick them off and to the floor.  They’d find them later to wash, but now that wasn’t of Castiel’s concern.

He could only think to snuggle with his Omega, his one and only love.  With a kiss to the mating bite on Dean’s shoulder, the two fell into a light slumber, wrapped in each other’s embrace.


End file.
